Downwrite Mean
by SuperWG
Summary: Beast Boy has feelings for Raven and wants to show her by way of a song. But things don't go as planned. Threeshot, BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but I never got around to typing it up until now. This will be a three part story, and it's BBRae. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now, the Teen Titans fanfiction story**

 **Downwrite Mean**

Beast Boy counted his money for the seventh time that day, and it was only eleven in the morning.

"Only 300 more dollars to go." He said to himself.

Cyborg walked into the common room and noticed Beast Boy counting his money. The Titans had just finished breakfast, and Cyborg was about to ask if he was up for a round of video games.

"Uh, what are you countin' all that money for?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy's face took on an uncomfortable expression.

"It's... kind of a secret." It actually wasn't that he didn't want to tell Cyborg, he just didn't want everyone to overhear him.

"Whatever. You up for a round of _Ultimate Battle 5_?"

"You're on, dude!"

Beast Boy loved spending the afternoons like this. He was kind of glad Cyborg didn't work on his car all afternoon. He needed someone to hang out with. Robin had put on his jetshoes and jetpack, and he and Starfire had gone out to do some "romantic flying" as they put it. And it was too hard to get Raven to hang out with him. That thought saddened him for a few seconds, but then he remembered what he was doing and his thoughts went back to the game.

They had been playing different games for a couple of hours before they heard the common room doors hiss open.

"It truly is fascinating how long you two can keep playing video games."

The unmistakeable voice of Raven floated to Beast Boy's ears. A small smile appeared on his face. He turned around and glanced at her. She had a book in her hand, and was looking around for something. A little bit of happiness washed over him, as he knew that when she had come up with a book, she was planning on reading in the common room.

But to his surprise, she turned and went back out of the common room, towards her room. He felt a wave of disappointment, and apparently his face showed it.

"Why the long face, Grass Stain?" Cyborg said to him. When he looked at Cyborg, the metallic teen had a sort of smug look on his face. That meant he knew.

"Oh, uh, I was just, uh..."

"You seem like you really wanted her to come and sit down with us."

"Well, yea..."

"You like her, don't you?"

Beast Boy was worried about this. He didn't know if his friends would approve of his crush on Raven. That went double for Raven herself.

"What? No! I mean... "

"I don't know man, you seem like you always want to hang out with her."

He saw that Cyborg still had a grin on his face. If he was going to be mad about it, he would have looked much more serious. Beast Boy figured it was safe to admit.

"W-well, what if I did? Like her, I mean."

"Just tell her, man."

"You really think she'd go for me?"

"Only one way to find out, Green Bean." Cyborg assured him, kind of. At least he didn't say that she would never go for him.

"But how am I supposed to tell her? I get all nervous and want to run everytime I think about confessing."

"That's for you to decide, man. Sometimes, the way you say it is important. Tell her in a way you think is special." Cyborg was like a big brother to the other Titans. He gave good advice.

"Is that what you're going to do with Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg coughed awkwardly.

"I'm... working on it." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to laugh. Once he was done, he decided to tell Cyborg about one idea he already had for confessing.

"Well, okay, so you remember how I was counting all that money earlier?"

"Yeah. You thinking about surprising her with an expensive gift?"

"Well, something like that, I guess. I was going to use the money to pay for a song for her." Beast Boy declared. Cyborg gave him a confused look.

"Uh, what?"

"I was saving some money to pay for a song for her from Downwrite."

"From what?" Cyborg asked confused. Beast Boy was actually surprised that he knew something about the internet that Cyborg didn't. Seeing as to how Cyborg had no idea what he was talking about, Beast Boy explained what he had recently discovered.

"Downwrite. It's this thing on the internet where you can find an artist on there and request a song. You tell them what you want it to be about and stuff, and give them like 500 dollars, and then they write the song for you! Most of the time, they don't make the song public, though. So they only give you a copy of it."

Cyborg took a moment to process what Beast Boy just told him.

"Okay, so you want to pay someone to write a song about Raven for you?"

"Yeah. It'll be so cool!"

"Man, I want to see this website!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Sure, we can. After a few more hours of video games."

Cyborg agreed and the two continued to play thier game. Not even ten minutes later, the door hissed open again, and Raven came back into the room with her book, this time with a pen, and sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy.

"I forgot my pen." She explained.

"Awesome, so you came back to hang with us, Rae?"

"Yes, I came up here just because of you. I mean, we all know how much I _love_ watching you guys play your obnoxious video games." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "And my name is Raven."

He had the urge to try to move closer to her, but he resisted. The other day, she was sitting next to him and he moved closer to her. She told him to back away, but he refused, like he was trying to annoy her. But then she kept smacking him in the head and ruffling his hair while he was playing his video games and making him lose.

So today he simply sat and enjoyed her company from afar. Well not from afar but still not as close as he wanted to be.

Two hours later, Robin and Starfire came back, the latter gushing about what a good time she had. Robin simply smiled with his arm around her. Afterwards they ate dinner and then sat around the television to watch some random things. Luckily, they didn't have any crime alerts that night. Beast Boy enjoyed the evening with his team.

Once they separated for the night, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the garage. That way they wouldn't wake their friends up. Cyborg had a slightly more advanced laptop in there than the one Beast Boy had, and had discovered Downwrite on. The green Titan pulled up the website.

"Wow. This is awesome! How did you find this, BB?"

"I was bored one day when you went to work on the T-Car, and I started thinking about Raven. I started googling 'write a song for my crush' and I ended up finding this." He explained.

The two of them poked around the site for a while. They found a few songs that were put on the site as samples. They listened to a couple, and they were all just as good as a regular song.

"So why did you need 500 dollars when you can get her an acoustic track for half the price?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy hadn't even seen that there were some acoustic tracks that were cheaper. He considered that for a moment but decided against it.

"Nah. If this is going to work, I need something top of the line."

"Yea, but acoustic music is usually more romantic."

Beast Boy thought Cyborg had a good point. As he was considering his decision, he saw something on the site that caught him completely off guard.

"Whoa, Cy, look at this!" He moved the mouse over to what he was talking about. "Someone already wrote a song about her!"

He saw a song, apparently by an artist called BigSpence2016, called "Everything". The description said it was about Raven from the Teen Titans.

"Aw man, Cy. Someone beat me to the punch! What do I do now?"

"Have whatever artist you choose write a better one." Cyborg said. Well, he supposed that could work.

"We might as well listen to it if we want to know how to order a better song, right?"

"Yea, BB. Hit it."

Beast Boy clicked on the play button and the song began. He noticed it had an instantly catchy beat. He was already worried about not being able to top this song. The lyrics just started off describing her physically. Long purple cloak, ashen skin, "jewel thing on her head". It talked about her dark power.

Huh? He thought he misheard the lyrics. The song just said she was all the city ever wanted, right? Because it sounded strangely like it said "You are what the city never wanted". Then he listened closely to the lyrics.

 _Take your dark power and leave this place_

 _[chorus]_

 _You're not_

 _welcome here_

 _You haunt the streets_

 _You're not_

 _welcome here_

 _Your prescence creeps_

 _You ruin everything_

From then on, the lyrics were clearly malicious. The second verse picked up after that, and it said she frightened children and that parents had to shield their eyes from her. The whole song was incredibly mean. Beast Boy listened in stunned silence until the song was over.

He was shocked. He looked at what it said about the song on the page. The note from BigSpence2016 said he was nervous about the song, but someone paid a lot of money for it. He also apologized if it offended anyone.

Beast Boy scrolled to the comments section. He figured the song would be getting torn apart. But to his horror, many comments praised the song.

"Dude, people actually like this!" He exclaimed.

Sure, there was one comment saying how mean the song was, but a great many more were telling the artist that he didn't have to apologize for the song, and that they understood exactly how the person who requested it felt. Why would somebody do this?

"Man, I hope Raven never hears this." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy turned to look at him, but saw something out of the corner of his eye, towards the door leading out of the garage, that wasn't there before. He turned his face fully in that direction and saw exactly what he was afraid of.

"Raven..." Raven was indeed standing in the garage behind them.

"I heard some noise and I came to see what was going on... and I heard that song."

Beast Boy felt horrible. He didn't have anything to do with why it was there, but just the fact that he played it and she heard it made him feel somewhat responsible.

"People really hate me that much?" She asked, but in a hurt sort of voice.

"Raven, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault Beast Boy, I just need to be alone right now." She was walking, practically running, to her room as she said that.

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted after her, but she was already gone.

He and Cyborg both glanced at each other.

"What do I do now, Cy?"

"I don't know, BB." Cyborg replied dejectedly.

What could he do now?

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so that's part one of the story. I discovered Downwrite a while back and I figured I'd make a story based around it. If you don't know about Downwrite, it's just what I said in the story. I wanted to request a song from there, but I don't have hundreds of dollars lying around, lol! Anyway, how will Beast Boy cheer her up? Let me know what you guys think, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I got busy, and plus I had to think of a good way to come at this. I really appreciated the reviews I got too. Okay, so I'll do review replies here.**

 **Allen Blaster- Yea, it really wasn't cool what they did. At least some people will answer for it, though.**

 **Invader Johnny- That's actually part of what took me so long to write this, figuring out how to do that in an interesting way. But I think people will like what I did for that.**

 **mochafraptor- Yea, it's going to get interesting. Hope you like it.**

 **Golem XIV- Took me a while, but yea I think this will be pretty good. Hope you like it.**

 **Dark Azarathian- Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

 **Zeeluvu- Glad to hear, hope you like this one too.**

 **Alright, let's get started! I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **And now, the Teen Titans fanfiction story**

 **Downwrite Mean (part 2)**

Beast Boy and Cyborg had no choice but to just go to bed and figure out what to do about the situation tomorrow. It was late, and honestly they were tired. Beast Boy knew this task to cheer her up was on him, and he didn't have the energy to do it. He would have to practically fight her to get her to talk to him and right now he just couldn't.

The next morning he woke up. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. After he put on his clothes, he headed to the common room for breakfast. Maybe if he got really lucky, Raven would be back to normal by now. But that was a big "if".

He spotted Cyborg making a big pot of oatmeal. Nice, now he could eat with the rest of the team. Since there was no meat in it, he could eat it.

"Morning, Beast Boy. You sleep okay?" Robin asked. That was when he noticed the leader already sitting at the table, along with Starfire.

"Sure did. How about you guys?" Beast Boy responded.

"Same here, actually." Robin replied.

"My slumber was most pleasant, indeed." Starfire exclaimed.

"I guess I slept okay. I mean I had just got taken out by that -boss- on that -video game- right before bed." Cyborg said. Beast Boy could tell by the way he said it that he was not referring to a video game, but rather the cruel song they had discovered.

"Friend Raven, how was your sleep?" Starfire asked politely. It was then that Beast Boy noticed the dark Titan on the corner of the couch reading a book.

"Fine." Raven's reply was simple and seemingly uncaring. Beast Boy thought maybe she was okay and decided to test the waters.

"Hey Rae, are you-"

"Not now, Beast Boy." Raven said quickly.

During breakfast, Beast Boy noticed Raven hardly eat any of it. She was so distracted. Apparently she was not over the whole song thing. After they finished eating, he tried again. By then, Cyborg was working on his T-Car and Starfire had went to the mall, by herself because Raven declined to go with her.

"Raven, look. I'm sorry about-" But she cut him off.

"I already told you, Beast Boy, it wasn't your fault. Don't feel bad. I just need some time to myself, okay?" With that, she quickly disappeared to her room. Beast Boy started to go after her when he heard a voice stop him.

"Beast Boy wait!" It was Robin. He had heard the brief exchange between the two. When Beast Boy stopped and turned around, the leader continued.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"We've got time." Robin countered. Beast Boy knew that Robin considered him and Raven close friends, and as such, he cared about them. But he was worried that Robin would blame him for it and that really wasn't a position he was looking to get into. Still, it didn't seem he could avoid telling him what happened.

"Okay, well, me and Cyborg were on this website that lets you pay people money to write any song you want, and I was going to have them make one about her. You know, to show her how I feel. But then we found this one song about her was already there, so we listened to it. But the whole song just basically trashed her! And somehow, she turned up in the garage and she heard the whole thing. I had no idea she was there. Now she's upset and I don't know what to do."

"You wouldn't think it, but Raven sneaks around sometimes to see what people say about her when she's not around." Robin told him.

Robin had already known about Beast Boy's crush on Raven. One of the perks of being a detective. One day Beast Boy started asking Robin about talking to a girl and the leader pretty much blurted out that he knew Beast Boy was talking about Raven.

"I want to see this website." Robin said, walking over to the computer they had in the common room. Beast Boy followed him.

Beast Boy told him the name of the site, and Robin went to it. When he navigated to the song, he was smart enough to pull out headphones and listen to it, so as not to play it aloud in case Raven was somehow nearby and it would upset her again. While he was listening, Beast Boy could tell he was disgusted. It was no secret that Robin was protective of Raven. Really he was protective of everyone on his team, even Cyborg who could clearly take care of himself. When the song finished, he took the headphones out and set them down, though it was obvious he had to restrain himself from throwing them.

"What kind of sick person would request a song like this?" Robin spat. He didn't shout, but Beast Boy could tell he was angry. Unlike Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin wasn't surprised. He knew the Titans had haters, just as they had fans.

"I know, right? And why does the guy have to have the song on the website? Like, couldn't he just give the song to the requester?" Beast Boy complained.

"Or better yet, tell the requester that writing those kinds of songs about heroes is wrong." Robin agreed. "Let's see... BigSpence2016, huh?"

"Yeah, I think that's the guy's name." Beast Boy confirmed. Robin sighed.

"Listen, Beast Boy. Just give her a little time, like a couple of hours or so, and then go talk to her. If you need me to help out, just call. She already knows you didn't do anything wrong, so she should be willing to talk things out with you. In the meantime, I'm going to try and track down this artist."

"Okay Robin, thanks. Wait, what?"

"Tomorrow, me and you are going to go find that guy and... _convince_ him... to take that song off his website." Robin said, punching his hand with his fist like he was going to beat the artist up if they didn't take the song down.

"I'd be more than happy to." Beast Boy said. With that the two parted ways.

Cyborg came up about twenty minutes after that, having finished working on the T-Car. The two played video games for the couple of hours that Robin recommended Beast Boy give Raven. During that time, Beast Boy figured he'd try to get some advice from Cyborg about what he could say to Raven to make her feel better.

"Just let her know that it doesn't matter what those jerks think." Cyborg advised the changeling. "You know, remind her of all the good she does."

"Yeah, but how will I get her to listen to me?" Beast Boy asked.

"The key is to go with honesty rather than flattery." Cyborg said wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"Look. If someone told you everything you wanted to hear, no matter how farfetched, but then someone else told you something pleasant about yourself but it sounded more realistic, who would you believe?" Cyborg asked, finishing his explanation.

"The second, but what does that have to do with this?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Just don't go in there saying stuff like 'oh my god you're the best, you're perfect, you're such a good cook, etc.', you know?"

Beast Boy chuckled at that last part, but it helped get Cyborg's message across.

"I get what you're saying, Cy."

So when the time came, Beast Boy stood nervously outside of Raven's door. He started trying to rehearse some lines really quickly before talking with her, but her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What is it, Beast Boy? I can sense you out there."

"Can I come in?" Beast Boy's voice was timid.

There was no answer, but a moment later, her door hissed open. She motioned for him to come in and sit down.

"Listen Rae, I know you're upset about that song, but it doesn't matter what those jerks think. Because they probably don't even really know you. They're just judgmental."

"I don't know. I haven't exactly been the perfect teammate..." Raven stated, but trailed off.

"You're a great teammate! You save lives every day. And let's not even get started on the whole 'saving the world from your dad' thing. Sure, your insults get a little hurtful sometimes, but most of the time they're actually nice to hear." Raven smirked at that.

"So you _like_ me insulting you? Because I can do it some more if you want." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I think you know that's not what I meant. It's just that those comments remind me of, well, you. You know? And I know you don't mean anything too bad by it." After a short pause he added, "Right?"

"So you just associate me with my jabs? I guess that's the same way I feel about you and your jokes." She said.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Beast Boy was allowing his more romantic feelings for her to bubble freely within him, currently forgetting about her empathy powers. When he did remember, he fought to push those feelings down, lest she find out about them too early and he scares her away.

His battle to get control of his emotions was interrupted as, once again, her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Does it ever happen to you?" Raven asked.

"Huh?"

"Do people ever talk bad about you?"

"Some people do, yeah. They make fun of my green skin and fangs, and my fighting abilities. Some people. I've heard them call Starfire bad names too and mock her intelligence. They've called Robin bossy and arrogant, and said he was a jerk but didn't give any sensible reason why. They called you scary and denounced you because of your heritage. I've never actually heard anyone say anything bad about Cyborg, though. None of those people were cruel enough to have a song written about it, at least not one that I've heard. And if they know what's good for them, they won't. But yeah, some people say those things."

Raven began looking sad again.

"I thought... people loved us... we saved them..."

"Most people do, Raven. The people who said the bad stuff about us are in the minority, trust me. And like I said, they don't know us, so they have no idea what they're talking about. Starfire may not know as much about Earth as the rest of us, but she's amazingly intelligent and she learns fast. They would probably be a lot worse off if they were put onto an unfamiliar planet. I might mess up a lot in fights, but I've saved lives too. I've been told so. Plus I lead the victory against the Brotherhood of Evil. And I seriously have no idea where people are getting that stuff about Robin from. He may be driven and paranoid, especially if Slade is on his mind, but he's the most kind hearted, caring leader I could've asked for. He's gone out of his way and risked his life to protect us and other innocent people more times than I can count. And you defied your destiny and stopped your dad from taking over. So those people are full of baloney. And sure, I'd love to personally sock 'em all one, but they're not worth it. Who are they to say that stuff? The people we care about respect us, and that's good enough for me."

Raven leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"You're an amazing teammate, Beast Boy. Not just to me, but to the rest of the team, too." She whispered to him.

Beast Boy smiled, a blush adorning his cheeks. Luckily Raven was hugging him still and couldn't see. He was glad that he was able to console her, but he knew he and Robin still had to settle things with BigSpence2016 tomorrow.

That night, he made sure he got a good night's rest, so he could be prepared for the mission tomorrow.

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of part two. Next time, we'll see Robin and Beast Boy confront the artist and see if they can get him to take the song down. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


End file.
